A Little Misunderstood
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Erik Clears the air on a few matters


Title: A Little Misunderstood  
  
  
  
Author: E. Lensher  
  
  
  
Series: DDFH Round Robin  
  
  
  
Archive Rights: Dolphin Haven, Mutual Admiration, EvaMarie's sight.  
  
  
  
E-mail: ArcaneGlimpse@pondering.net  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Possesion is 9/10 of the law  
  
  
  
Summary: It's Mag's turn to adress the world.  
  
  
  
Notes: This is a little bit more serious than I intended, but you know.  
  
Anyway, the song in this belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
  
  
Dedication: To Rebecca, for starting such a fun Round Robin!  
  
  
  
==================================================================  
  
  
  
From somewhere in the backround, the strains of a lovely melody begin.  
  
We hear the stereo turned up, and a light comes into focus. The camera is  
  
pulled into view by the man in the chair-Erik.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My sincerest greetings authors of the Dead Dolphin and Flogged Horse  
  
list. And may I comment on the splendid irony of that particular name. In  
  
fact, irony and humor are one of the things that I hope we may come to  
  
agreement on, though I sincerely doubt it shall come to pass. I will  
  
however, give you the correct information regaurding my own personal  
  
atributes and you may do what you will with it. You 'free will' humans will  
  
anyhow."  
  
Let's start with my relationsip with Charles. It seems that you are all  
  
confused by that, what with half of you painting us as enemies, and the  
  
other half seeing us as star-crossed lovers of some sort. Rather a naive  
  
and silly notion that. But, I digress. Charles and I were former lovers.  
  
Were, being the operative word. We do not speak now, much less indulge in  
  
extravagent vacations at exotic locations. You're living in a fantasy world  
  
if you believe that, and a rather foolish one at that.  
  
The fact remains, that while there may be some residual feelings, we are  
  
simply too differnt to make it work. For God sakes, he still thinks we can  
  
all drink tea and eat crumpets and play nice. I grew up and Charles never  
  
did, it's as simple as that.  
  
By the way, anything Charles says on this subject it sn utter lie. How  
  
could such a revered and loved man do such a thing? Well, he's human, and  
  
is simply trying to save face in front of his lemmings. Sleeping with the  
  
enemy, is oh so taboo. However, there's an old saying, keep your friends  
  
close, and your enemies closer. They forgot one major component, keep your  
  
enemies that you sleep with closest of all. Don't believe me? I have  
  
pictures, of course it would be a great breech of trust to show them too  
  
you. I however, unlike Charles can do whatever is necessary in any given  
  
circumstance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, moving along. I must say I am quite unhappy with the way I am  
  
portrayed in your little 'fics.' I come across as evil, bastardly,  
  
uncaring, maniacal, obsessed, depressed, pessemistic and unhuman. I am very  
  
much human thank you very much. I have seen the depths of human cruelty and  
  
suffering and I get quite irritated when you so presumptiously assume that I  
  
am nothing more than a cold and distant old man with no capacity for human  
  
caring.  
  
The truth is, I have lived through more emotional trama than anyone  
  
should ever face. I don't feel sorry for myself for it, and you are a  
  
troglodite if that's what you believe. I cannot stress how much one's  
  
experiences shape an attitude in this world. I may have adopted a completly  
  
different ideology if certian things hadn't happened. However, there is no  
  
turning back the clock, and what's done is done. All I ask is that you  
  
please consider that when you write about me in the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I assume that you have all seen the recent blockbuster, loosly based on  
  
the characters of Charles' disciples and my own motley crew? If so, then  
  
you are aware of several character assassinations that took place. Now Ian  
  
McKellen is a tremendous actor, and I cannot think of a more appropriate man  
  
to play me than him.  
  
However, there were points within the plot where I felt the man was  
  
overacting. I would never say such a thing as "You must be Wolverine" in  
  
such a surprised tone. I would hope you all realize that if and when I  
  
track somebody I know at least basic information such as their name and  
  
location. I would never send Creed out into some unknown location of Canada  
  
to retrieve a man like the WOlverine. Creed is too valuable to me for to  
  
waste in such a way.  
  
My reaction to placing the girl was also taken a little bit too far. I am  
  
not the cold hearted bastard that Brian Singer would have you believe. Did  
  
you all really forget that I have halped Charles before? He could never  
  
have gotten out of that swamp alive if it hadn't been for me. As for Rogue,  
  
I had no intention of killing her. She had already absorbed Ms. Danvers,  
  
and is virtually unstopable. That, plus the fact that should an accident  
  
occur, her rather brave boyfriend would have done anything to help her as  
  
well, takes the real danger out of the situation. Wouldn'd you agree?"  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now moving on to my last request. Why must you always portray me as being  
  
a stotic, humorless old fart? I happen to possess a very healthy sense of  
  
humor. I shall tell you a joke, to help illustrate my point.  
  
  
  
Jesus Christ walks into a hotel. He hands the inn keeper three nails, and  
  
he says, can you put me up for the night?  
  
  
  
I trust I made my point. Please, if you insist on making me an asshole  
  
of sorts, at least give me a sense of humor. I'm old, that's one of the  
  
only things I have left.  
  
Well, it has been absolutly delightful getting to speak with all of you,  
  
but unfortunatly I have other engagements to attend to. Trying to take over  
  
the world does take up a considerable amount of time you know. Take care  
  
then, and keep writing those delightful stories, but please, give me a  
  
little credit hmm?  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to se me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
  
The camera is snapped off, and the room is bathed in darknes. 


End file.
